Victor
Victor *'Number': originally 1173 *'First Appearance': Dashing Duncan *'Friends': Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies': Diesel, Diesel 10, 'Arry and Bert, Spencer *'Class': Baldwin 0-4-0ST+PT *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Designer': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Builder': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Built': circa 1915 *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST+PT Victor is a narrow gauge tank engine who works at the Sodor Steamworks with his assistant, Kevin. Bio Long ago, Victor was painted yellow and green and worked in Cuba, his homeland. The Fat Controller was in need of an engine to work at the Sodor Steamworks to shuttle parts and machinery around the workshops, so Victor was called in to help. Victor travelled overseas for many days when the cargo ship made a stop, and a small green engine came on board. Victor could not speak English at the time, so he could not communicate with the engine or anyone on the boat. This caused a great deal of trouble, when a storm had swept into the scene and snapped the chains holding his wheels in place. Victor's handbrakes had not been properly secured, so he was rolling very precariously back and fourth as the ship rolled into port. When the little green engine was lifted by Cranky the Crane, he bumped into Victor and knocked him into the sea. For many years, Luke, the small green engine, believed that Victor was scrapped after he was left in the ocean for a long time, but Victor was mended and located to the steamworks. Eventually, when Thomas discovered Luke hiding out at the Blue Mountain Quarry, the mystery was solved, and Luke was well aware that he hadn't taken Victor out of commission. The two engines are now good friends, and are happy that both of them know "the whole story" at last! Victor works happily at the Sodor Steamworks with his clumsy assistant, Kevin. Persona Victor is a narrow gauge engine who keeps the Sodor Steamworks operating. He is a busy engine with a winning sense of humour and a heart of gold. He is highly respected among all of the Sodor engines for helping to sort their repairs and see to their needs. He is very friendly, can often put a smile on an engine's smokebox, and will often help guide an engine where he feels it may be to their benefit. Victor also has a firm manner when something needs to be sorted and stands no nonsense from naughty steam engines or lurking diesel engines. He takes his work very seriously and takes great pride in helping to maintain the service of the Steamworks. In his time, Victor has helped restore, repair, and repaint many of Sodor's locomotives and he keeps the Steamworks a welcoming, bustling, hospitable environment. He keeps a keen, watchful eye over Kevin the crane, who assists him in the works' operations. Kevin's clumsiness and antics may cause Victor bother and disturbance, but Victor is fond of Kevin and glad to have him as part of the team. Due to coming from a warm country, he has a deep hatred of snow, but he was able to overcome this when Kevin was in danger. Livery Victor was painted yellow with green lining and was numbered "1173" when he first arrived on Sodor. When he learned to speak English, his first word was "red", so he was painted dark red with yellow lining and black and yellow hazard stripes on his bufferbeams. The sides of his cab have the "Sodor Steamworks" logo on them. Appearances * Season 1 - Dashing Duncan, Special Brakes, Bill and Ben, and Scruff the Scrapper * Season 2 - Trouble on the Line (cameo), Jealous James, Duncan's Discovery, Back to Misty Island, and Ministry * Season 3 - Trouble at the Steamworks Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor Trivia * Victor is, presently, the only narrow gauge engine owned by the Fat Controller. * In his old yellow livery, Victor has the same number (1173) of his basis. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line